


Nightbloom

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Sex Pollen, Smut, idiots to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25864096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Poe Dameron might be the last person in the Resistance you'd want to get stuck with on a mission, yet here we are. Classic Pollen Fic!
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 137





	Nightbloom

**Author's Note:**

> I'm rzrcrst on tumblr! <3

“Hey,” you intoned into your little mouthpiece hovering over your right cheek. You could see on Poe’s dash of the minuscule freighter that the fuel indicator was reading low, and you leaned over to tap it a few times with a finger; you still had a little way before you reached Corellia. “Don’t you want to stop? We just passed the last pump in the inner rim, unless you want to go out of the way.”

“Come on,” Poe griped. “We’re fine, and the rest of the crew has plenty. We’ll fuel up when we meet them tomorrow.”

You scoffed. “Really? You won’t buy your own fuel? I’ll pay for it -”

Taking his eyes off the blackened horizon, he turned to look at you, his mouth partially open in outrage. “Hey, more than half of that stockpile was from me, so loosen up. We’re gonna make it there.”

“Whatever you say, commander.”

“Watch the attitude,” Poe snapped. “And you don’t have to call me that.”

This time, you let him have the last word, mostly because you were antsy and it wasn’t worth arguing with him in this close of quarters. This particular freighter had been kindly donated to the Resistance, and it was flown not only to transport but to appear inconspicuous. It was old, clunky, and the engine was deafening; Poe had insisted on wearing helmets even out of hyperdrive so that you’d be able to communicate better.

Poe just couldn’t fathom an instance where he wouldn’t be heard by everyone within earshot.

Maybe you weren’t an impressive pilot or a politician with clout, but you were a negotiator with a knack for persuasion, and you hated that Poe was either too stubborn or too proud to ever seem influenced by you; maybe you were too similar. He was cute, classically handsome, even, and he knew it. You hated his stupid mouth, always moving, and his stupid teeth and that stupid way he’d bite down on his lip when he knew he’d crossed a line and was inches away from getting away with it. For every skill Poe possessed, it was nothing compared to his lack of modesty.

Which is what made it easy to turn him down when he’d respectfully albeit presumptuously asked you wanted to grab a couple of bloodsours at the cantina the last time you were on a mission together, his alluring mouth quirking up in that stupid smile you hated -

It had taken some self-control on your end to say no; Poe was unfortunately handsome, after all, and you were friends. You just refused to be a notch on his belt. You didn’t know for sure, but he seemed too smooth, too cocky to want anything besides a one-night stand. You weren’t opposed to that, but something about Dameron felt addicting; you joined the Resistance to help, not get your heart broken.

You joined the Resistance when you’d been caught stuck in the middle of discourse between the people of Yavin 4 and the militia members of the Resistance. A small village in the heart of the jungle was too neutral for their own good, and attempted a coup to get the Resistance to move their base. As both a native and a supporter of the Resistance, you seemed to be the best voice of reason. Poe, another native, was nowhere to be found and it didn’t matter; his muddled history lost him too much respect with some of the more close-minded villagers back home. To them, he wasn’t a hero, he was a criminal.

The Resistance militia general had tried to recruit you only days after they agreed to let the Resistance set up camp. Still, on a bad day, you shut your eyes and tapped into that memory, the feeling of your chest swelling with overwhelming pride as you shook the high general’s hand in agreement.

Sometimes, you wonder if you would have still accepted, had you known you’d be stuck with Dameron half the time.

Poe was high-ranking and could fly well; it bothered you watching him receive so much praise simply for being reckless and lucky. You couldn’t name a single member of the Resistance who wouldn’t have been deserted on Tatooine on a hot day without a canteen for pulling half the stunts Dameron did. Alas, you were sent to negotiate, and Poe was your ever-present babysitter.

Leia had sent you both to Corellia to negotiate terms with a large fishing village whose entire livelihood - a large reservoir they relied on for drinking water and fishing - would have to be used for yet another new Resistance base. It was your job to convince them to peacefully give the Resistance their blessing to reside there temporarily and share resources, and you would in return promise protection from the very real threat of the New Order, who might attack for their resources anyways. The Resistance already had a small camp set up in a cleared, sparse speck of the jungle about ten miles from the village, and coordinates were set to land.

As far as you knew, at least. You were a lousy pilot and an even worse mechanic, and this knowledge did little to deflate Poe’s ego when paired with you for anything. When he’d asked you to punch in the coordinates, you checked the navigation system twice, praying to the Maker they were right; words were your things, not numbers in any formation.

You propped your boots on the dash in front of you with a thud, letting go of as much pent-up stress with one sigh as you could manage.

“Feet off,” Poe shouted, and his voice rasped into the earpiece within your helmet as he swatted your legs.

“You don’t have to yell, nerf herder,” you said through gritted teeth, slapping the sides of your helmet with both palms.

“Commander!” Poe corrected you, and you made a face as his voice pierced your ears again.

“You said I didn’t have to call you that! And I don’t!” you exclaimed.

“Yeah, well, I changed my mind.”

“Commander nerf herder, sorry.”

Poe laughed, and suddenly the co-pilot chair felt too small; you were ready to make some space between the two of you.

“Buckle in, we’re almost there.”

Obeying orders, you yanked the strap over your chest as you braced for a smooth landing, hoping Poe wouldn’t feel the need to show off.

As the lush planet grew nearer, you heard Poe cursing under his breath from the commlink in your helmet.

“Where’s the lake?” he shouted.

“I don’t -”

Your eyes scanned over what laid ahead; nothing but trees. The reservoir should be directly above the camp by the landing, and Poe cursed again loudly in your ear as he navigated through enormous trees coming into view.

✷

“I’m sorry,” you breathed as you unbuckled your harness in the dim light of the freighter. “You know I’m not good at numbers, I get them all backward -”

“Forget it,” Poe interrupted, stiffly rifling through cargo. “We don’t have enough fuel to initiate take off again, so we’ve gotta hoof it.”

“Yeah, I know we don’t -”

“We both screwed up, okay?” He tossed a pack roughly in your direction, and you caught it against your chest. “Grab your stuff, and let’s get moving.”

A cacophony of sound filled your ears, chirping insects and amphibians building a symphony as the jungle laid within a cloak of blueing darkness as you emerged from the freighter.

Dusk had arrived, and your heart seized with momentary panic as you felt around your hips for the flashlight on your belt.

“What’s the navigation pad reading?” you called over to Poe, who was walking through the hanging leaves ahead of you.

“We’ll be there before sundown if we move,” he replied in a huff. “What’s the matter, sick of the jungle? Or scared of the dark?”

“Neither,” you countered. “Just wanted to stay informed.”

Poe looked over his shoulder and his lips curled on one side. “Moons’ll be up and full tonight. Keep moving.”

Rolling your eyes, you stepped over a felled log carpeted with neon green moss, careful not to trip as you felt a vine drape over your cheek and catch in your braid. Freezing in place to untangle it, you batted it away and ducked, following Poe into the heart of the wild.

Poe managed to touch base with the crew expected tomorrow morning, talking loudly over his static-riddled comm to several people while you followed silently; even if Poe didn’t speak to you, he had to speak to someone. Occasionally he’d stop to adjust the signal, talking with the comm to his mouth and his other hand on his hip, explaining the situation while thankfully not throwing you under the bus.

You wanted to stay exceptionally quiet when Leia commed in, so you stood back a few paces. A series of creeping pink flowers caught your eye; their petals seemed to fold into each other, and when you ran your thumb over them they felt as soft as velvet, revealing a delicate magenta center. You squinted, turning the flower over in your hand to angle it towards the receding light to get a better look. There seemed to be dozens crawling up the trees in this patch of the jungle you were in, so you plucked one from its stem, placing it behind your ear. Its perfume made you hum out with pleasure; bringing the vine to your nose, you inhaled, and plucked out a few more, decorating the messy braid that was draped and pinned over your head, hoping the flowers made up for the damage the helmet left. Your mouth dropped in surprise when several closed buds pride themselves open; the plant seemed to be replacing what you took immediately.

When Leia signed off and Poe finally hooked the commlink back to his belt, he looked at you.

With raised eyebrows, he scanned over your newly adorned hairstyle. “Does this mean you’re in a better mood?”

Your cheeks flushed with embarrassment, and your hands flew to your braid as you were tempted to throw the flowers to the ground. You wouldn’t give him the satisfaction, though.

“Just get moving,” you said irritably.

Poe scoffed, but moved forward through the swath of trees. “Yes, ma’am,” he snickered.

✷

The stress of the landing, coupled with the task that laid ahead with the fishing village, was beginning to take effect. The darker it became - the only light being what poured in through the sliver of trees as they slowly began to thin - the harder your heart pounded, almost in rhythm with the echoing chorus of peeps coming from every corner of the woods.

It was cooling off significantly without the sun beating overhead, as it would tomorrow standing in the marshes that engulfed the reservoir, and yet you were sweating. Wiping your brow with the back of your forearm, you adjusted your pack on your back awkwardly, feeling a harsh, chilling sensation as the air met your dampened shirt.

You felt yourself relax slightly when the big, green tent appeared in the crack through the trees.

“Just the one for tonight; the crews are bringing more in case the negotiations go well,” you assured Poe as he began to untie the flaps. “I’m not feeling great. I think I’m going to stay out here and, I don’t know, catch my breath.”

Poe tossed his pack without looking through the unfastened entrance, his eyebrows furrowing. “You outran half the track during training two weeks ago and that left you winded?”

“It’s just stress!” you snapped back. Your arms and fingers felt swollen, a feeling of pins and needles pricking over them as you shook them out at your sides. “That landing just wigged me out. Maybe it’s the humidity.”

“Listen,” Poe said coaxingly, shifting his weight onto one hip as he held open one flap, “come eat something, you’ll feel better. Don’t worry about the landing, no one cares, and my reputation can handle it. It’s not like we crashed into the reservoir -“

“I know! It’s not that -“

“Then what the hell is it?” Poe cried, seemingly frustrated that something was wrong and he couldn’t control it. “We’re here, we made it, fuel be damned. You were right, okay? Is that what this is about? I’m sorry I didn’t listen -“

“Poe,” you interrupted quietly. “It’s not that, okay? I just feel off, and I need to loosen up, like you said.”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa - is this about us having to share a tent?” An arm hooked over his neck, pointing to the space behind him. “Is this about me asking you for drinks a couple months ago? C’mon, I wasn’t trying to make you uncomfortable, nothing is weird about this, we’re on a team! I’ll sleep out here if -“

“Poe, shut up,” you whispered. “That has nothing to do with -“ you cut yourself off, drawing in a slow, shaky breath.

Every inch of you felt wrong. The pins and needles sensation was in your toes and feet now, making its way to your core. Your throat tightened uncomfortably, and a sudden realization occurred to you when your fingertips grazed over the flowers still tucked into your braid.

“I think I’m having an allergic reaction to something,” you mumbled weakly, pulling the flowers out one by one and tossing them onto the ground. “I’ve never experienced any sort of reaction from a plant before, not on Yavin, at least -“

“Hey,” Poe said in a soothing voice you’d never heard from him. “It’s alright, we’ve got a med kit. There’s tons of benydo vials and some epi-pens; come in, let’s see what we’ve got.”

Nodding, trying to swallow, you gave your hair one last rake through with your fingers before ducking beneath Poe’s arm into the tent and tossing your pack against the fabric wall.

You felt like you were disassociating by this point; the tent was hazy and stuffy, and while you tried to focus on the present - Poe quickly pulling open a clear, plastoid case filled with bacta-wipes and bandaging, the dark outlines of his face highlighted by the lanterns he had already clicked on beaming from the other side of the tent near the cots - but if you didn’t know any better, you would have assumed you had stepped into a sauna.

Except it wasn’t just your skin flushing and perspiring, it was also in your blood.

Burning rivers of prickling heat coursed through your body with each beat of your heart, and an uncomfortable, almost unbearable feeling of itchiness and pain made every inch of your skin feel like it was pulsing.

“Hurry,” you murmured. “I’m scared, Poe.”

“Hang in there, stay with me, okay?”

Poe didn’t look up from the case, but you faintly heard him unwrap something hastily, tossing the packaging to the dirt floor beneath him. Edging towards you on his knees, he grabbed your arm, pushed up your sleeve, and your eyes locked.

“Ready?”

He held the pen in his right hand, and you nodded. Sucking in air sharply when the needle made contact with your arm, Poe decompressed the syringe, letting out a breath when he withdrew it.

“That should take effect right now,” he assured you, scanning your face anxiously as he looked for signs of improvement from you. “Better?”

The crippling grip was concentrating between your belly button to your knees; it must have been the way you were sitting. Your arm felt a little numb where Poe had administered the shot, but besides that, you felt no different.

Tears pooled in your eyes as panic began to consume you. “Poe, what’s happening?”

“You’re gonna be okay,” he said loudly, and he placed both of his hands beneath your shoulders, holding onto you tightly. “Try and breathe, just -“

When Poe squeezed your shoulders, you felt yourself almost collapse into his touch. The feeling from his hands rippled down your body, sending waves of relief into you as you identified the change.

You didn’t feel better, or normal beneath Poe’s touch. You felt pleasure, as if he’d stroked part of you he’d never come close to.

Your mouth hung open partially as your eyes fluttered shut, and when you managed to wearily open them again, Poe’s face appeared bleary and flummoxed.

“Better?” he pressed, and he shook you slightly, tightening his grip. “C’mon, say something -“

When Poe’s grip braced more firmly around your arms, you let out a small, breathy moan, both to your complete shock and utter horror.

Poe released you quickly, pulling his hands away.

“Oh, shit,” he whispered. “Kriff, those flowers -“

“No,” you whispered. “Coitial were eradicated from the inner rim almost ten years ago; the Republic funded-“ you cut yourself off; the feeling Poe’s touch has created was fading, and the overwhelming discomfort returned. You knew little about the local flora, but you’d heard enough ridiculous tales about the flowers that made anyone who even inhaled their pollen go wild unless they…

“Yeah, well, nature finds a way, or whatever they say,” Poe pointed out, rising to his feet and leaving you on your knees.

You peered up at him and felt your mouth pool with saliva; this was the opposite of what you’d imagine from an allergic reaction. Your mouth was wet and filling quickly, and your throat felt like it was contracting. Opening and begging for deep breaths.

“This isn’t my fault,” you swore. “I didn’t know -“

“You’re not supposed to mess with stuff you don’t recognize on new planets!” Poe raged, running his fingers through his dark hair. “I wasn’t trained to handle this.” He held his hands out in front of you, obviously rattled.

“This isn’t a new planet!” you shouted back defensively, and you crawled against the wall and hugged your knees. “This is an occupied planet; there’s an entire village -“

“Fine, that’s fine, stop yelling,” Poe said quickly, still holding his hands out in front of him. “Look, you’re not gonna die; the crew will be here tomorrow, and we can ask the villagers if they have an antidote.”

It was taking every single ounce of self control you possessed to prevent yourself from asking him to touch you again, and every moment that passed between you, even as he angrily paced the tent, the shred of self control waned.

“There is an antidote of sorts, I guess.”

The words were hard to push past your lips; your body was buzzing with painful heat, making speaking difficult.

Poe’s lips were parted now, and you couldn’t stop looking at them. You began to imagine more acutely than ever how they’d feel all over you, and the burning intensified.

Poe froze on the spot, his own brow now beaded with sweat.

“No,” he said flatly. “You are - you’re altered,” he said shrilly. “It’s wrong, it’s not like if you were just, if you were just asking me to - look, you shot me down, I can’t! You can’t stand me.”

“That’s not true!” you cried, rising from your place on the ground.

Wincing, your legs ached and burned as you tried to stand, bracing yourself on a metal shelf nearby. Poe was pacing again, and he tore his jacket off before he tossed it onto a cot. His white shirt beneath it was wet with sweat, and every breath you took came in short, painful gasps.

Poe made a motion to move towards you before he froze again. “Are you okay?” he asked in a calmer voice. “Look, I wanna help, but it doesn’t feel right -”

“Then kill me, Poe. Or at least knock me out,” you whimpered out. The pain was searing now; it was everywhere but worse between your legs. “I can’t handle this, it hurts -”

“I know!” Poe cried. “Kriff - just, I’m sorry. I gotta get some air.”

Tearing open the flap of the tent, Poe stormed away, his dark mop of hair disappearing from sight.

You were certain you were dying; you wiped spit from the corners of your mouth away before you reached for a canteen. Unscrewing the lid, you nearly drained it entirely, letting water trickle down the sides of your mouth. The moment it went down your throat, the burning sensation returned. It occured to you to remove layers; pulling your long sleeve over your head, you fanned out the brown tank from your chest, wishing you could find some relief.

Turning your head towards one of the cots, you knew what you had to do.

You crawled towards it, pulling yourself up and rolled onto your back, wasting no time in unbuckling your belt and slipping your hand into your underwear. The relief was instant; the moment the pads of your fingers fell to your clit, you dug your heels into the thin mattress as you swirled little circles, applying as much pressure as you could stand. You reached up with your free hand to grope your breast, trying to fight the prickling burn that still roared beneath your skin. You thought it was helping, but it didn’t feel like when Poe squeezed your arm. It kept the pain at bay, almost, but it didn’t deliver the pleasure you were chasing, that Poe had sent through you. You were growing frustrated as your touch almost began to feel ticklish, not scalding but uncomfortable all the same; the air felt thick and hot, and you gasped for breath, palming your breasts in vain as you tried to chase what you needed.

You could hardly focus when you heard Poe return, and you pulled your hand away, mortified but the burn too agonizing to bother fixing your pants; Poe knew what was happening to you.

Poe was panting, his broad jawline peppered with his usual five o’clock shadow and glistening with sweat. His hair was disheveled, and he glared at you, parting his thick lips with his tongue.

You couldn’t handle his presence, even that brief second since he reemerged back into the tent. Your mouth filled again, your lips burned to brush against any part of him. His body flexed beneath his nearly sheer v-neck, chest rising rapidly.

“Those god damn flowers,” Poe muttered, looking thoroughly miserable as he stepped towards you. “It’s happening to me now, too.” He pointed a finger into his chest, and he dropped to his knees in front of your cot. “Now, maybe we can -”

Your body was roaring with need to touch him, to let him touch you. You could feel that again, everywhere, the pollen seemed to say as it flowed in the rushing rivers of blood pounding beneath your skin. But your mind said no.

“You always manage to call the shots,” you heaved out. Talking hurt your chest, denying yourself his hands that were gripping the edge of the cot for his life hurt worse. But you were too angry. “Everything’s always on your terms, aren’t they? Well, you get to suffer like I did. How’s that, Poe?”

“Don’t do this,” Poe whispered, “c’mon. I’m dying here, if I had known how bad this was, I would have never -”

“I literally asked you to knock me out cold,” you grunted out, your throat burning with each word. “I tried to tell you -”

“Come on, I can smell you! I know what you were doing, come on,” his eyes flew to your unbuckled pants, and his jaw flexed as he grit through clenched teeth. “Just let me taste your fingers, let me put them in my mouth -”

You squirmed on the spot, squeezing your legs together. You were going to cave, you wanted to. You’ve always wanted Poe, and the antigen ruling over every cell in your body was demanding you take him.

Slowly, you brought the hand that had been down your underwear closer to him, and he groaned out roughly. Another ripple of pleasure overcame you when he took your hand in his, his thumb gently massaging your palm.

“Please, baby, come on,” he whispered, dragging your fingers over your lips. “I can make you feel so good. I’ll make it go away, okay? For both of us?”

You nodded, barely able to keep your eyes open as his hot tongue wrapped around your middle and ring fingers, pulling them into his mouth with a firm suck, his eyes rolling back before he shut them. His low, rippling moan was matched by your own whimper; it felt like every inch of you was being dipped into the most stimulating pleasure you’d ever experienced.

Pulling your fingers from his mouth, he looked at you through dark, hooded eyes. “You want my mouth somewhere else? You taste amazing,” he murmured, a desperation in his tone. “Let me taste you. I’m gonna die if I don’t.”

His mouth, his words, gave you a sudden strength; cinching your body in half, you buckled your knees towards you to untie one boot at a time, and Poe helped you pull both of them off before you shimmied out of your pants, letting him pull them off your ankles and tossing them to the floor. His grip on you was perfect, just firm enough; all ten of his digits digging into the soft flesh of his thighs as he spread them apart felt like the most intense, incredible pleasure you’d ever felt. Nothing had ever compared; you were worried that nothing ever would. You were worried this would stop, and you would have to say goodbye to the most sublime thing you’d ever felt.

“Look at me,” he said, hovering over your clit, and the moment your eyes locked, his mouth sunk to engulf the most sensitive part of you.

You nearly sobbed in relief as his tongue flattened against your clit, broad and soft as he swirled and encircled it before gathering it up with his lips. His moan of pleasure sent shock waves through your body, and you threaded your fingers through his hair, holding onto him.

“Does this feel good for you? Do you still hurt?” you breathed out, rocking your hips against him as his tongue dipped further, lapping at your folds with fervor.

“No,” he said, speaking against you, “this is everything.” He hummed against your again, his artful tongue dragging back up your slit.

You weren’t going to last long, not with the level of passion Poe put into your pleasure. His tongue alternated between your dripping cunt, darting into you before enveloping your bud again. If the pain the pollen created, it was nothing compared to your heightened senses. Electricity coursed through you, building up; you wanted to reach that peak more than anything but you simultaneously did not want this to end.

Your body wasn’t offering you a choice. You whimpered, the grip on Poe’s hair tightening as you pulled his face closer, and the otherworldly bliss he was granting you was building. Shaking, you felt your body collapse.

“Mhmm,” Poe hummed into you, working his tongue in rhythm with your movements as you cried out, chasing your climax until it wore you useless.

“Who’s terms now, angel? You gonna let me kiss you, or -”

You gathered the fabric at the base of his collar and dragged his mouth against yours, pulling Poe into a shambolic kiss that tasted like you.

Poe’s mouth was just as perfect in a kiss as it was between your legs; his open-mouthed, messy lips accepted yours ardently, and he groaned into your mouth.

“You’re good at this,” you said with a small laugh as he broke away to tear his clothes off. You joined him, pulling your tank over your head.

“I know,” he smirked. “Come here, we’re not done.”

Caging your body with his, he crawled over you, and just the feeling of his skin against yours was enough. The burn was still there but the fire was delicious, lapping at your senses and leaving euphoria in its wake.

You could feel Poe hard against your belly as he lowered himself to kiss you again, moaning loudly into your lips as your tongues clashed together.

“I need you to fuck me,” you whispered against his mouth.

He smiled, and reached down between your bodies to take himself in his hand. Your body shivered when he dragged it up your drenched folds, swollen and prepared for him. You felt almost mad with want; before you thought you wanted to die. Now, you were certain you had, and this was some sort of immaculate afterlife.

“Are you ready?” he asked, but he was already pressing the tip of his cock into you. “Holy shit, this feels amazing.” He laughed to himself, clearly just as overcome with the stimulation as you were.

He thrusted into you, and you grabbed him around the neck into another kiss. Wrapping your legs around his middle, you felt your body hum with life as he pressed himself against you, his tongue languidly wrestling with yours as he moaned into your mouth.

He pressed his forehead against yours, dark curls falling into your line of vision. “Does that feel better, baby? Do you like this?”

“Yes,” you said breathlessly. “Gods, I have thought about this so many times -“

“You should have let me.”

“Yeah, well, you drive me crazy,” you grit out, gripping his shoulders as you angled yourself against him.

Poe laughed, and it made your body ache with desire. “You like it.”

Though both of you were streaked with sweat, the air around you seemed to cool, and Poe’s skin pebbled beneath your touch as you dragged your fingers up his flexed arms. He moved in and out of you slowly, sheathing you fully each time and kissing you between curses.

“Your pussy, damn,” he hissed. “You feel so good, baby.”

“Let me on top?” you asked.

Poe pulled you closer to his chest as he rolled over into his back, keeping himself inside of you. Pressing both palms to his chest, your eyes fluttered shut as you lifted yourself up on his cock before sinking back down again, and Poe hummed with satisfaction.

“That’s it, princess,” he murmured, bringing his hands to your waist.

His thumbs grazed over your nipples and you whispered beneath his touch, arching back as you pressed your chest to his. Poe took hold of your hips and your hands flew to his stubbled jaw, brushing your lips against his.

“You’re gonna make me come if you keep doing that.”

Time slipped away as you bore down on him, the blissful stretch of him between your legs as he continued to murmur against your mouth. He pressed his lips against yours, brows damp with sweat and furrowed as his brushing grip on your hips tightened.

He cursed again when he filled you, and cradled you against him in an embrace. 

You lied there for a moment, panting in unison as he ran his fingers through your hair.

Slowly, the burn crept back.

“Do you feel it again?” you asked him, barely lifting your head.

“Uh huh.” He caught your mouth in a kiss again, dragging your lower lip between his teeth. “Ready?”

✷

Stirring the following morning, Poe groaned contentedly, pulling you against his chest.

“I don’t want this to be a one time thing,” he murmured, dragging a finger up your side. “Is that okay?”

Relief flooded through you; you liked this softer, more subdued Poe, and you woke worried that the effects of the pollen would take any sort of affection with it when it faded.

“Yeah,” you whispered back, curling against him. “But next time I say we need fuel, listen.”

You jumped when he tickled your waist. “Hey, my laziness landed me here. Wouldn’t change a thing.”

Later in the morning, you met with one of the village leaders on the edge of the reservoir as you waited for the rest of your crew.

“We didn’t hear you land last night,” the older man noted. “We thought perhaps you weren’t coming.”

“Oh, we just landed about forty minutes in the wrong direction,” you explained, pointing in the direction of the ship. “We walked to our camp.”

“Walked? Goodness, you’re lucky you didn’t encounter the coital crop. Some newer hybrid species are cropping up around the Wi’jo trees; they’re not as potent as some varieties, but I’m glad you weren’t affected. Tell your crew to be careful.”

“Yikes,” Poe said, raising his eyebrows as he turned his head to give you a look. “Thanks for the heads up.”

Pressing your lips together to suppress a laugh, you nodded. “Yeah, thanks.”


End file.
